French Mistake X-Men ch1
by Yuki1214
Summary: Plot Its based x-men, where Raven and Erik got sucked into real life where they are known as x-men actor. It some kind of a enemy plan to get rid of them. Because Only Raven and Erik are the one who can awake the professor and set him free from his mind cage.


Ship : m/m , f/m

pairs : Erik/ Charles, Michael/ James, Hank/Raven. Scott, Jean, Storm

Our future….?

Chapter 1 : seeing you again in another world…?

Mystique was fixing the brain machine with hank in his lab, which was completely destroyed after the incident of apocalypse " You think this gonna work hank? You know jean would able to figure out why Charles not getting his conscious ? " She said while handing over his tools to scott who was kind of quiet not speaking a word.

" I do. Charles mind got a bad side effect. He is stable but its the only way to get him gain his conscious. " He said while looking at erik and growl. On the other hand Erik don't even know why he is here in the first place. He was getting flashbacks of charles screaming and asking for help  
' help me..' … ' jean…. Erik..' …..'HELP ME…' He taken aback to reality as jean walked in while holding the sliver ring of charles in her hand.  
" What is that..?" Mystique said, as she notice that ring. Because she was the one who gift charles that ring on his 20th birthday and which make Charles held a party in their house all night.

" Hank told me to bring something which professor have with him almost for more than 6 years?" Jean said, while giving questioning look to everyone. Which not only curious Scott but also Erik who was standing near the side table and watching them.  
" Jean is a telepathic like professor, the machine can't handle anyone else expect the professor. So i just try to do some changes " he said while clearing his throat.

" Changes like what? Finding Charles in the fountain of youth?" Mystique said while crossing her arms over her chest.  
" No. Even though that's a good Idea but no. We are going to ask jean to teleport someone who is closest to Charles and grab his out of his mind " Said hunk while looking at jean and jean nodded in the agreement.

" I will go" Said Mystique,which make Erik tighten his fist and look at her because he knows Charles and mystique are childhood friends but somehow deep down in his heart he want raven to go alone he want to go and be the person to get Charles out of his mind cage.

" I would like to go too" Erik pause and look at the gang " Charles is important to me.. He is my. Uh.. my family too" He said as he placed his helmet on the chair and stare at it

~' There is some good things in your too. I knew it the moment I meet you Erik. The kids need you… I need you. I can make you stop from not leaving.. I could.. But I won't~'

Erik take a deep breath as he remember the words Charles once told him.

" It's done" Hank said while taking a deep breath. "Than what we waiting for?" scott said while placing his hand towards jean ,which make her smile and softly place her hand on his hand and gently hold her and step down from stairs. And stand in-front of everyone.

" Okay I want you both to sit on the sofa" jean said, Raven and Erik simply go and sit down the sofa near the lab counter. Jean walk towards them and stand behind the sofa and placing her hands on the back side of their neck then suddenly hear the loud voice boom  
" What the hell was that?" Raven said while almost standing while stare at the bright light coming through the window.

" Oh my god…. We are under attack ….GET DOWN.." Hank said and pull Scott and jean towards him and cover them , on the other side Erik use his power to shield himself and raven with the help of metal table.

It was too much noise which make Raven close her ears tightly  
" W-What is that…. Ah… " Raven said in the Erik's shirt pressing herself over him,She know the pain making her weak. She don't know what's happening and Charles not even here to help them out.  
Erik look at his hands he can see his hands shaking ,the last thing he see before blackout was the too much bright sunlight.

Erik slowly open his eyes and find himself on the floor while raven beside her , he look at her. " Raven.. " He pat his hands on her cheeks and shake her… "wake up .." HE got cut off by the voice which make him turn and look back  
" And cut!.. Well done guyz that was great . Its enough for today you can pack up the remaining scene we will do it tomorrow early be there on time" Said the man and get up from his chair, Erik look around and see lot of people laughing and holding cameras and supporting lights ~ ' whats going on'~

He wonder than suddenly he look at the chair where man was sitting. He saw something written on the front of chair " Director …!" He look around and see Raven gaining conscious and look at him " What's happening " She said while observing the things around her. Than suddenly two ladies walk towards Raven and smiles holding bags and place the coat her her shoulder which make Raven puzzled and make her look at erik " Miss jennifer … your makeup room is the other way please come with us.. " Than suddenly she feel herself being drag by the ladies and before erik said something the director came pass the script to Erik hands

" It would be great help if you pass these to James If you are going to lunch with him and huge "

Director said.

Before Erik said something the director left. He look around and he can't see hank and jean or even clearly remember he heard loud voice like gunshots..He walk towards the corridor and look around the building which was basically Charles School for gifted But now It was looking a video shooting because of so many people were holding different kind of supporting lights and camera's.

He than approach the man while holding the paper which was given by the director.

." Where I can find That person James?" He look around He don't wanted to said anything unnecessary thing he was not sure what happened maybe they got captured by enemy and they are now kind of in illusion

"You don't need to find me.. I am here to get you".. Erik here the familiar voice coming from the back which make him turn and look and while Charles standing crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the front door with a smile on his face  
" Charles… "... Erik eyes winded … he whispered. ' His Charles is alright. He is not hurt.. He is in front of him perfectly healthy ...Which make Erik suddenly walk towards him and pull The man in front of him tightly in hug.

"..oh...hey...aren't you kinda emotional it's like you saw a ghost..Michael" He almost whispers the name in Erik ears.  
" What...you just called me? " Erik said while breaking the hug but his hands still on Charles shoulders  
" Michael..? That's your name is not it? or done tell me you change your name or something" Charles said while almost laughing as he hold his hand

" Hey come with me .." Before Erik said something he being drag by the man who called himself James and him ' Michael '  
Charles push Erik towards the wall while placing his arms around Erik neck while leaning close looking into his eyes  
Erik glup , he stares into his do look like Charles , his voice , his hair color, face expression, his smile, his walking style everything is like Charles..

His mind goes puzzle when he felt something soft against his lips  
Charles gently slide his hand in Erik hair while deepen the kiss, which make Erik caught off guarded. He tried to break away the kiss Because he know that person his ~Not Charles ,Not his Charles. His Charles would never kiss him~. But The other man's grip was so strong to break, and he do have a great experience in kissing.

He break away the kiss " Stop…" And shove the man away almost panting trying to control his breath.. which make Charles almost tripped when he got pushed  
" ow.. What was that for? Now I cant even kiss my own fiance ? when no one around?" Charles said while fixing his hair with the confused look on his face. Erik face was horror he find himself asking weird questions in his own mind ... ' Fiance?.. me and Charles in relationship.. wow... I mean No.. what the hell... Charles.. Don't like me.. He hates.. me.. and always do because of my point of view..

" IS it because of Jennifer? Or because you don't want me anymore? "... Charles asked looking at him.. Erik give him world's best stupid look which annoyed Charles more..  
" Even though how much I love you... You still... have feeling for her don't you?" Charles look down , gripping his fist ,biting his lower lip  
" Let's break up... " He said like almost whispering and leaves.  
Erik was just standing there froze and place hand on his lips ' Damn...what the hell is happening..' He look at Charles leaving in front of him. It was like he going to lose Charles again..

-  
author : =3= well don't mind the writing and spelling w it would be great help if you comment and tell me if i make some spell mistakes

well enjoy the first chapter!

Did Erik make everything more difficult? He is going to lose Charles in his world? Or what about the other Charles he knows... would he able to see him the real Charles he have feelings for ?  
Would he and Raven able to go back into their time... before enemy able to get rid of them and capture The real Charles?


End file.
